Warriors and the tennis cats
by Momo Mirasaki
Summary: Summary: First off: Lame title I know XD anyone have any suggestions? Any who: Eiji,Shusuke,Momoshiro and Ryoma were killed by a drunk driver. They're given a second chance at life but not the life they think. Couples are being kept quiet for now.
1. Prologue

**Warriors and the tennis cats**

**Summary:** Eiji, Shusuke, Momoshiro and Ryoma were all killed by a drunk driver. They're given a second chance at life but, it's not the life that they think.

Author's Note: First off: Lame title, I know. XD anyone have any suggestions?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**~Prologue~**

Ryoma didn't realize it until it was a second too late.

Right before his eyes two of his sempai had gotten hit. The next thing he knew was that the very car that hit them was going right at him and there was nowhere he could run. And, even if he wanted to run he couldn't. He just couldn't feel his legs.

"Damn monsters, I'll kill y'all!" The driver of the car yelled. His arm was extended out the window a beer can in his grip.

"Ryoma," Momoshiro yelled "Move!" he had run as fast as possible and tried to tackle the boy out of the way. He was a second too late. The car then sped away, swerving this way and that the driver's triumphant laugh echoing. Ryoma and Momoshiro fell down on the floor along with the other two students that had been hit.

The students behind the fence of the school that were close enough to the crosswalk had seen what happened desperately tried to get to their fellow students.

Oishi was first to get there, Kunimitsu was second. Sakuno was right behind them tears falling from her eyes. She had already called the cops and soon after her the rest of the team followed.

"They're...They're gone..."Oishi said his voice breaking, tears in his eyes as he sat there holding the broken body of his doubles partner. He had been there with them the last minutes of the boy's lives seeing as he was only a minute behind them from leaving. He could not believe that they were gone...

Only minutes later the ambulance arrived along with the police. They were obviously late. If they had been there a few minutes after Sakuno had called they could have saved them. As you can tell their response time was rather lacking.

"They could have been saved..." was all anyone who had known the four boys could think of. After all, those five little words had shared with the world how easily life could be taken away.


	2. Chapter I

**Warriors and the tennis cats**

**Summary:** Eiji, Shusuke, Momoshiro and Ryoma were all killed by a drunk driver. They're given a second chance at life but, it's not the life that they think.

Author's Note: First off: Lame title, I know. XD anyone have any suggestions?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter I: If I'm Dead Why Do I Feel The Need To Lick Myself?**

We start our story in a dark seemingly never ending cavern.

Amongst the darkness four bodies can be seen lying on what we would assume to be the ground of the said place.

You're probably wondering who the bodies belong to. Well, they belong to Ryoma Echizen, Shusuke Fuji, Takeshi Momoshiro and Eiji Kikumaru. Said boys were currently staring down at their bodies which were disappearing. Their eyes widened as they looked around in shock. Hadn't they just got hit by a car?

"Fuji-sempai what happened?" Ryoma asked as he moved his hands in front of his face. He could see through his flesh and it was rather the shock. Eiji was having his own little freak out as was Momoshiro. Fuji seemed to be the only one to have kept his composure. Even Ryoma couldn't hide the shaking of his voice.

"I don't know. I can remember pain," Fuji was thinking his brown eyes open and ever vibrant. (Even if they were transparent, they were still a sight to see.) "Then….well here we- wait what is that?"

A light suddenly shone through the darkness as if it were a path. A cat ran on the light which only caused more confusion. The cat took step by step toward them gracefully and as it passed by them it met their eyes with it's dark seemingly endless ones.

"Come, come home brothers." The cat's voice echoed as it continued running.

All four boys looked at each other even more confused. Since when could cats talk?

Suddenly each boy felt as if they were shrinking and getting suffocated.

"Help!" each boy cried desperately, or so they tried as their voices weren't coming out. They couldn't see. It was as if someone had turn out the lights. All they heard were low mews when suddenly each felt a soft and warm object going across their bodies at one point or another.

"Calm down kits, you're safe now!" An unfamiliar male voice said, "You see my people found you out in the yard. Did your mother abandon you?" Rusty asked as he walked by the floor where four wet kittens sat on a towel their eyes shut tight.

"Our mom?" Mewed Eiji" We aren't even related!" Eiji was surprised to hear the soft mews coming out of his mouth.

"Really. Well what were you doing then? And why don't you open your eyes, you look ridiculous." Rusty said sitting in front of them his tail swishing behind him.

The boys did as they were told and opened their eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

Ryoma looked around him. Since when was everything so big and why was he sitting by three kittens?

Suddenly the brown Havana kit on his far side spoke" Ryoma?" Fuji questioned.

"Yeah?" Ryoma replied shocked to see two paws in front of him where his hands should be.

"It's me, Shusuke! I assume the cat next to me is Eiji?"

"Yup!" Replied the ruddy colored Abyssinian. "Why are we all cats though? I thought we got ran over..."

"Ran over?" Exclaimed Rusty "Why are you cats? What are you talking about?"

" Nothing!" Shusuke said quickly and sweetly his gears going in motion. "Just a dream I had last night. Our mother did abandon us." Rusty looked at them suspiciously.

"I'm confused!" the black cat said as he began licking his back on which a long white stripe ran down all the way to the tip of his tail.

"Okay wait a second here...the brown cat is you Shusuke?" Ryoma asked as he examined his sleek body which was a mixture of multiple blue shades. Fuji nodded. He was sitting now, eyes even more alert his pupils dilated.

"You're the black one right Momo?" Ryoma continued after getting reassured.

"Yup! Dang it if we're dead why do I want to lick myself soooooo much?" Momo complained as he began grooming himself.

"…" Ignoring his idiotic behavior he turned towards Eiji. "Eiji you're the ruddy colored one righ -Eiji stop trying to claw Rusty's tail!" Ryoma said as Shusuke began chuckling.

"Aww but it's soooooo desirable!" Eiji purred as he continued chasing after the older cat's tail which swished around playfully.

"You little ones are interesting yet annoying at the same time." Rusty laughed.

"Hey! You know nothing about us mister!" Momoshiro said angrily.

"No, I don't. But it's time to go to bed. You can sleep on the couch." Rusty said lifting his tail in the air and walking away leaving a sad Eiji lying on his back.

"Looks like something happened when we got hit..." Shusuke said as the four made their way to the couch minutes after Rusty had left. They had wanted to make sure that the coast was clear before they began talking. They certainly didn't want to get caught.

All fours of them with little difficulty leaped up onto the couch Rusty had indicated.

"Well," Ryoma yawned as he got settled." All that stuff can wait until the morning I'm tired."

"I guess dying does that to you." Shusuke replied lying down next to Ryoma. Momoshiro curled up behind them with Eiji beside him.

"Well whatever happened must've happened for a reason."

"Or maybe it's just a nightmare." Ryoma cut in.

"Either way." They murmured their goodnights in turn and one by one fell asleep

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." Shusuke, the last one awake, thought before he fell asleep.

The people of the house stared at the cats happily.

"It seems are little Rusty likes them. Let's keep them." The woman said turning of the living room light.

"Hmm. I'll think about it" The man replied as they turned out of the room and made their way up to their bedroom.

The rain outside had softened a bit and just outside the window of the house sat two cats on the window sill. And in the silence of the night they left just as they had come.

"Hmm so the twolegs got Roseblossom's kits. Whatever shall we do Bluestar?" asked Lionheart as they made their way back into the forest.

"I do not know yet Lionheart but soon we will get those kits back." The reply came laced with seriousness.

And in the darkness of the night they seemed to disappear.

Thanks for reading and please give feedback on what pairings you might want to see and names that would fit Shusuke, Ryoma, Momoshiro and Eiji when they join the Thunderclan with Rusty. Thanks again and expect the second chapter soon!

On another note I hope you all enjoyed a better version of the Prologue and First Chapter which I have edited. I warn you all now that I am indeed working on the second and third chapters. But, I have not read the first Warriors book in a while so it might not match up to the events in the book exactly. And don't be afraid to call out any mistakes or such to me. It would actually be much appreciated. See ya soon!

~momo~


End file.
